Kimi Ga Kureta Mono
by ley-de-leo
Summary: Hoy es el cumpleaños de la madre de Lucy...¿Que pasara? (Lo se mal summary...pero bueno hoy cumplen años mi madre y mi mejor amiga y les dedico esta historia...lo siento no se me ocurrió otro sumary.) Bueno espero que lo disfrutéis... y porfi darle una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

_**Advertencia: Fairy Tail no me pertenece le pertenece a Hiro Mashima ni tampoco me pertenece la canción le pertenece a su compositor – no me acuerdo como se llama lo único de lo que me acuerdo es que es un ending de Fairy Tail y la 13-. Esta historia se la dedico a mi madre y a mi mejor amiga ya que cumplen el mismo día los años.**_

_**¡A leer se ha dicho xp!**_

_**Kimi Ga Kureta Mono**_

Hoy era un día normal en Magnolia, o eso creían todos ya que para la maga estelar de Fairy Tail era un día especial e importante, muy pero que muy importante.

En el departamento de la rubia se encontraba la chica ya vestida e intentando coger la caga donde guardaba las cartas hacia su madre mientras intentaba ponerse su ultima prenda la cual era un zapato de tacón negro con el dibujo de una flor de loto en dorado con destellos amarillos. Antes de coger la caga la maga estelar oyó las ventanas de su cuarto abrirse con ferocidad haciendo a la maga pensar en un solo nombre: _Natsu._

-Eyyy Luce vamos tenem…Lucy estas despierta?-Pregunto extrañado el pelirosa y como no estarlo cuando eran las 6 de la mañana?. El pelirosa tenía pensado jugarle un susto a su rubia amiga pero al verla despierta se decepciono un poco-

-Si…-Respondió Lucy mientras cogía la caja de madera.

-Te encuentras bien Luce-Preguntó Natsu preocupado- Normalmente ahora me estarías gritando- Dijo el chico mientras recordaba las palizas que le daba solo por entrar por la ventana.

-Si, me encuentro bien lo que pasa que hoy me tengo que ir a un lugar muy especial para mí- Dijo la rubia mientras mira la caga con una sonrisa dibujando su rostro.

-Heeee…¿Adonde?¿puedo ir?-Pregunto Natsu con curiosidad.

-A un sitio y si, si puedes venir-Le respondió la chica mirando como el chico delante suyo le sonreía- después de todo voy a necesitar compañía-Dijo en un susurro.

-¡Bien!...pues vamos Luceee quiero ir yaaa-Exclamo impaciente el pelirosa.

-Natsu ¿sabes que día es hoy?- Le pregunto la rubia mientras miraba la caga que reposaba en sus manos con algo de tristeza.

-No, ¿Qué día es hoy?- Pregunto extrañado.

-Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi madre Natsu.-Dijo la rubia mirando a su compañero que cambio su semblante rápidamente.

-O bueno pues…sinceramente no se que decir-Dijo el chico dirigiendo su mirada hacia el suelo.

-No hace falta que digas nada solo quiero que me acompañes-Dijo la chica con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Lucy y ¿que vas a hacer allí?-Preguntó curioso el pelirosa.

-Le dejare las cartas en la lapida y le daré su regalo-Dijo la chica sonriendo mientras elevaba la caga delante del chico.

-Pero…¿ no estas triste?-Preguntó de nueva cuenta el pelirosa.

-No que va, ya que ella no se ha ido, ella esta en mi corazón siendo recordada siempre.-Dijo mientras ponía su mano en su pecho y sonreía al chico que se encontraba delante suyo.

-Bueno…pues vamos yendo no?-Dijo Natsu mientras sonreía de nuevo.

-¡O es verdad que si no es tren se nos escapa¡-Dijo la chica mientras que cogía la mano del chico y se lo llevo arrastrando hacia la estación.

-¿QUÉ?, ¿EL TREN?...NOOOOOOO-Gritó Natsu mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre de la chica la cual había empezado a reír.

Cuando llegaron a la estación se podría decir que la rubia tuvo "algunos" problemillas con el pelirosa pero rápidamente lo soluciono a la manera de Erza: dejándolo fuera de juego.

Ya en el tren acostó al insconciente pelirosa en su regazo. Pasaron las horas hasta llegar a su destino y afortunadamente el pelirosa despertó justo a tiempo si no la pobre lo tendría que llevar a cuestas hasta la tumba de su madre.

Juntos emprendieron su "corto" recorrido hasta la mansión donde se encontraba la tumba de la señora Heartfilia. Paso un rato hasta llegar a la mansión donde el pelirosa se llevo una sorpresa al ver a todos los que trabajaban allí esperándolos fuero de esta.

-Señorita que bueno que hayáis venido pronto- Saludo Spetto siendo seguida por los demás trabajadores.

-Si hoy decidí llegar pronto…y mirar traigo compañía.-Correspondió la chica para después señalar al sorprendido pelirosa que se encontraba detrás de esta.

-¡Hola¡-Saludaron todos con una reverencia a Natsu, el cual correspondió con un gesto de mano.

-Bueno pues vayamos yendo-Dijo Lucy mientras se dirigía hacia la tumba de su madre dirigiendo al grupo detrás suyo.

Cruzaron el jardín hasta llegar a la tumba, después Lucy saco una llave de cobre para después meterla en una herradura la cual se encontraba al lado de la descripción. Cuando giro la llave sobre la herradura la descripción se abrió como si de una puerta se tratase, dentro de esta se encontraban unas cenizas de color negro, la rubia abrió la caja de madera que contenía las cartas que le escribía a su madre y las dejo dentro, cogio una cerilla que guardaba en su chaqueta y la encendió, poco a poco la fue acercando en donde se encontraban las cartas…pero fue detenida por Natsu quien apago la cerilla antes de que tocase las cartas.

-¡PERO QUE INTENTAS HACER LUCY¡- Gritó Natsu.

-Pues quemo las carta…no lo ves-dijo la rubia extrañada haciendo que el chico tambien se extrañase.

-La joven Lucy quema siempre las cartas para que el espíritu de ellas vallan al cielo y que su madre las pueda leer-Dijo Spetto al ver la confusión de Natsu.-El papel al ser parte de los árboles pues se podría decir que esta vivo al igual que un árbol aunque no lo demuestre ellos al morir tambien van al cielo. La señorita Lucy cuando lo supo dijo que las quemaría para que fueran al cielo y así que su madre las pueda leer haciéndole compañía de los recuerdos y sentimientos de la señorita las cuales están escritas en el papel.

-Aaaaa, vale…entendí-Dijo Natsu aunque por la cara que puso todos supieron al instante que no había entendido nada.

-Bueno pues voy a quemarlos- Dijo Lucy…pero fue interrumpida otra vez por Natsu el cual tenía su puño encendido.

-espero lo are yo-Dijo mientras ponía su puño en donde se encontraban las cartas haciendo que se prendiesen, Natsu quito su mano al ver una carta quemarse y miro como Lucy cerraba la "puerta".

-Y…¿donde esta el regalo?-Preguntó el pelirosa.

-Ya lo vas a ver-Dijo Spetto- aunque mas bien oír-Susurro, aunque fue oído por el pelirosa quien iba a preguntar.

-¿De qu…-Pero fue interrumpido por la vos de su compañera quien empezó a tatarear un ritmo antes de empezar a cantar.

**(Canción: Kimi Ga Kureta Mono)**

_**(Nota Autora: La canción la voy a poner en castellano para que se entienda si la queréis escuchar pondré el link al final del conti)**_

_Llorando simplemente porque estoy feliz_

_Llorando simplemente porque estoy triste_

_Así es, viviendo honestamente como esto,_

_siendo yo misma_

Natsu la miro mientras que la rubia miraba al cielo col las manos en su pecho.

_El cielo azul y el mar están como abrazándolo todo_

_Susurrando al viento dijiste:_

_Estas bien así tal cual como eres_

_El quedarte así tal cual como eres_

_Abrazando nuestra propia felicidad_

_Caminando hacia delante_

_Cuando el cielo cambia de color_

_Se hace eco al sonido de mi corazón_

_Esto es lo que me dijiste_

La chica seguía cantando mientras que los demás la escuchaban con una sonrisa surcando la cara de todos en especial del pelirosa el cual era la primera vez que la escuchaba cantar.

_Quiero expresar mis sentimientos porque te quiero_

_Yo solo quería tocarte, besarte…_

_Así es, viviendo honestamente como esto, _

_siendo yo misma_

_En la arena blanca de la playa, siento la tierra con mis pies descalzos,_

_Cuando oigo a las aves cantar,_

_se convierte en una suave melodía en mi corazón_

_La felicidad es lo más importante para mi…_

Lucy cerró los ojos mientras seguía cantando. Todos los espectadores se hallaban sentados en el césped mientras escuchaban la melodía que salía de la garganta de la rubia.

_Eso fue lo que tu me enseñaste_

_Que es permanecer al lado de la persona que amas_

_y mantenerte preciosamente dentro del corazón_

_Esto es lo que me diste…_

Natsu el cual era el único que miraba a la rubia sonrío con ternura en su interior, el siempre amo a su rubia compañera, fue el primero en todo lo que habían hecho hasta ahora y se sentía cada vez mas feliz al ser el primero del gremio en escuchar la dulce voz de su compañera. El chico siempre amo a la rubia…tenia pensado decírselo pronto…bueno mas bien esa mañana pero al final no se lo pudo decir, bueno sus sentimientos no iban a cambiar a si que se lo diría otro día…este día se lo debía a ella y su amor hacia su madre seguramente se lo diría el la próxima misión en la cual fueran solos.

_El permanecer como eres, abrazando nuestra propia felicidad,_

_caminando hacia delante._

_Cuando el cielo cambia de color_

_El sonido de mi corazón se hace eso…_

_Esto es lo que me diste_

_Llorando simplemente porque estoy feliz_

_Llorando simplemente porque estoy triste_

_Así es, viviendo honestamente como esto,_

_Siendo yo misma._

La rubia termino la canción abriendo sus ojos y dirigiendo su mirada chocolate hacia los espectadores los que no tardaron mucho en aplaudirle.

-**Feliz cumpleaños…mama**- Susurro Lucy mirando de nuevo al cielo, mientras que una lagrima caía por sus mejillas.

**Y…¿ y que les pareció el conti?, bueno tenia pensado poner mas pero por alguna razón me ha gustado mucho como ha quedado y lo e dejado así… si queréis que la continúe decírmelo porfis.**

**Espero que les haya gustado a las cumpleañeras. !Feliz cumpleaños Clara¡...!Feliz cumpleaños mama¡.**

**Aquí**** os dejo el link de la** **canción: **_ watch?v=GGQiE7J71lc._

**Se que estoy castigada pero mi madre me levanto el castigo solo por esto así que por fi esperen un poquito mas para "Una reliquia única".**

**Bueno…¿reviews?...¿una tarta echa de veneno?...¿Pingels?...o…¿Una horda de toros enfurecidos?.**

**Se despide ley-de-leo.**

**Bsts.**


	2. Chapter 2 Extra xp

_**Advertencia: Fairy Tail no me pertenece le pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**_

_**Bueno este cap se la dedico a RosaDragnel y a GusMUFC7 ya que me pidieron hacerlo.( y a los que querían un 2º cap)**_

_**Bueno no voy a quitar mas tiempo creo que ya no tengo alguna advertencia ya así que…!A leer¡**_

_**Abajo están mis disculpas y las explicaciones.**_

* * *

_**Kimi Ga Kureta Mono**_

_**Cap.2:**_

Natsu al ver que su compañera había dejado de cantar se levanto y se dirigió hacia ella, al estar a su lado la miro y se dio cuenta de que su compañera no se había percatado de su ausencia así que la llamo a su estilo.

-¡LUCEEEEE¡-Grito asustando a su compañera quien no dudo en darle una patada en sus partes nobles. (**Nota Autora:** Huy alguien va a quedar sin descendencia si la sigue asustando así, jajaja)-Kyaaaaa-Grito Natsu al sentir el dolor en sus partes nobles, lo único que pudo hacer para que el dolor se aliviase aunque sea un poco fue poner sus manos en donde provenía el dolor.

-¡Dios Natsu no me asustes así mira lo que te he hecho por tu culpa¡-Exclamo Lucy mientras ponía una mano en la espalda del pelirosa para ver si se encontraba bien….pero como se iba a encontrar bien si le habían dado en su punto mas débil del cuerpo.

-Lo…siento-Dijo entrecortadamente el joven mago de fuego.

-Bueno que querías-Dijo la rubia sin dar importancia al dolor de su compañero el cual al no sentir la mano de la chica en su espalda se callo de cabeza hacia el suelo.

-bueno…es que deje a Happy sin darle una explicación a si que tengo que ir antes de que se preocupe.-Explico el pelirosa mientras se levantaba ya recuperado pero con la cara rojo por el anterior golpe.

-A si es verdad pues espera que me despido y nos vamos para casa, vale? –Le dijo la rubia mientras que se dirigía hacia los empleados de la mansión para despedirse. El pelirosa se sentó en el suelo para esperar a la rubia mientras el dolor se disipaba.

-Bueno…-Suspiro la rubia-vamos ya me despedí y estoy algo cansada.-dijo mientras miraba disimuladamente la tumba blanca de detrás suyo. Natsu se levanto y ambos empezaron a caminar hacia la estación.

Tardaron cerca de media hora hasta llegar a la estación y al ver que el tren estaba apunto de irse tuvieron que correr hasta llegar al transporte.

Los chicos se sentaron en unas de las muchas sillas libres y el pelirosa mareado tuvo que apoyarse en el hombro de su compañera la cual sin darle explicación al chico lo cogió de la cabeza y lo dejo en su regazo.

-Lucy?- Pregunto el pelirosa acomodándose para poner su cabeza bien.

-¿Qué?- Le respondió la rubia mirando por la ventana.

-Nada-Le respondió de vuelta el pelirosa el cual se encontraba indeciso de decirle y no decirle.

Pasaron los minutos y el pelirosa estuvo a punto de dormirse hasta que la voz de la Heartfilia lo despertó.

-Natsu-Lo llamó la rubia.

-Hump-Exclamo el chico para que la chica supiera que se encontraba despierto y escuchándola.

-Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi-Agradeció la rubia mientras que cambiaba la dirección de sus ojos achocolatados hacia los ojos verdes del chico, el cual se encontraba extrañado. Pero antes del que pudiera decir nada más la rubia prosiguió.- Me llevaste hacia Fairy Tail, me salvaste en todas las ocasiones posibles, todo lo que recuerdo desde que me uní a Fairy Tail es que siempre me ayudabas en todo y todos los bueno momentos que he pasado con todos y esos hermosos recuerdos te los debo a ti Natsu, a ti que nunca me has abandonado y que pasara lo que pasara me has estado ayudando sin importar las consecuencias que te podían pasar… y todo eso te lo agradeceré siempre…pero ay una cosa que te quiero agradecer aun mas…el que me hayas enseñado un sentimiento que no creo que pueda romper nunca, y ese sentimiento se fue desarrollando en el paso del tiempo que estuve contigo, Natsu quiero que me escuches atentamente-Dijo bajo la atenta mirada del pelirosa que se encontraba paralizado por la emoción que recorría su cuerpo-…-La chica respiro profundamente para después soltarlo suavemente- Natsu…Te quiero, siempre has estado conmigo y me has ayudado en todo, lo que has hecho hoy a sido la bomba atómica, ya no podía aguantar mas este sentimiento que tenia hacia ti, me gustas, me gusta todo de ti, no solo tu físico, sino todo de ti tus ojos que siempre muestran dulzura, compresión y diversión, tu cara que siempre esta sonriente, tus actitudes infantiles, para resumir me gusta todo de ti…no podía reprimirlo más, se que quieres a otra persona-Hay el chico se levanto rápidamente para mirarla con un semblante serio aunque en su interior todo felicidad paso a mosqueo al oír lo que dijo la chica, paro a la chica tomándola de la cara para acallarla con una beso que sorprendió a la chica la cual cerro los ojos haciendo que dos lagrimas cayeran por sus sonrosados pómulos. El chico se separo de la chica de manera suave mirando a la chica que tenias delante de él.

-Eres tonta verdad?- Pegunto el chico de manera graciosa con una de sus risas de felicidad-¿Porque pensaste que quería a otra persona?-Pregunto el pelirosa mientras que soltaba una risita mientras miraba a la rubia que estaba como estatua.

-Pu…pues porque desde que llego Lis-chan as estado todos los días con ella y eso que ha pasado mas de 2 meses desde que llego-Contesto malhumorada la rubia.

-Uuuuu…alguien se encuentra celosa, hee?-Pico el pelirosa mientras reía un poco mas alto.

-Pues si, algún problema con eso?-Respondió con brusquedad la rubia sorprendiendo al oji verde que callo su risa para quedar con la cara de "enserio".

-Si, estoy un poco celosa de Lis-chan, por que siempre que quería estar contigo me decías Lisanna esto, Lisanna aquello-Procedió con el mismo tono de voz, mientras hacia uso de unos de sus típicos pucheros que tanto le encantaban al Dragon Slayer.

-Luce-Dijo de forma suave el pelirosa mientras cogia la cabeza de la chica y ponía su frente en la de la rubia. Lucy al sentirlo tan cerco se sonrojo haciendo que el chico riera.-Es verdad que te decía eso pero es que siempre que estaba contigo me sentía extraño, cada vez que te veía mi corazón se aceleraba sin remedio alguno, cuando me tocabas mi cuerpo reaccionaba de una forma que me producía miedo el que te pudiera hacer algo, siempre que estaba contigo me sentía relajado, hasta algunas veces no me mareaba en los transportes, tu olor siempre me pareció delicioso, a tal grado que algunas veces me han dado ganas de comerte-Decía el oji jade, sintió como su compañera se tenso por un momento haciéndolo reír, pero no iba a retirar ese comentario, después de todo era la pura verdad.-Siempre que estabas conmigo me producías cosas que nunca me habían pasado antes, por eso recurrí a Lisanna,…y fue cuando me explico que me di cuenta de la verdad.- La rubia no podía mas, dejo escapar unas cuantas lagrimas que rápidamente fueron secadas por los pulgares del chico que con delicadeza las apartaba.-Lucy…te quiero, tu también me has ayudado muchas veces, no me refiero a las peleas, sino a que siempre que me sentía triste por lo de Igneel tu me ayudabas a afrontarlo, siempre que te necesitaba tu estabas a mi lado, ayudándome a afrontar todo, muertes, perdidas, acusaciones, todo, todo en lo que siempre me oprimía, todo aquello que me mataba por dentro, tu Lucy, tu fuiste mi luz, tu fuiste mi alivio.-La Heartfilia sin poder mas lo abrazo aumentando mas su propio llanto.-Lucy…te quiero y no quiero que te separes de mi jamás, por esa razón soy capaz de arriesgar mi vida por ti, no me perdonaría jamás si algo te pudiera pasar. Lucy te amo demasiado, tenia miedo de que no me correspondieras por eso me lo guardaba para mi, pero ahora que se que si me correspondes…Lucy Heartfilia ¿Te gustaría ser la novia de este tonto infantil, que no para de destrozar cosas y que no para de entrar en tu casa sin permiso para ver tus lindos pucheros y de vez en cuando ver cosas sin que yo quiera?-Preguntó de forma graciosa el Dragon Slayer mientras ponía enfrente suya la cara de la rubia, quien soltó una risita.

-Acepto señor Dragneel, acepto ser la novia de este tontito infantil, que no para de destruir cosas y que no para de colarse en mi casa-Acepto la rubia quitándose las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos y le sonreía al su ahora novio pelirosa. El oji verde sin perder más tiempo la beso, beso esos labios tan suaves, con sabor a vainilla que tanto le encantaban. Ambos se separaron después de unos segundo y de forma inmediata empezaron a oír aplausos, la pareja miro hacia atrás encontrando a los demás pasajeros aplaudiendo, mientras que algunas mujeres se limpiaban las lagrimas con sus pañuelos y los hombres sonreían mientras hacían mas fuertes los aplausos. Ambos se miraron sonrojados hasta las orejas, pero al divisar los ojos del contrario sonrieron y se volvieron a besar haciendo que silbidos también se escuchasen por el vagón del tren.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que llegaron a Magnolia, la pareja de magos bajaron del vagón con las manos entrelazadas y con una sonrisa en sus caras.

-Cuídala muchacho-No la dejes ir-No la hagas llorar en tu vida-Cuida bien de one-chan.

Se escuchaba dentro del vagón los gritos de advertencia de las mujeres, hombres y algún que otro niño.

-Eso esta echo, no la dejare ir nunca, la cuidare con mi vida y la cuidare hasta la muerte-Les diecia el pelirosa mientras se despedía de los pasajeros. La rubia río por lo bajo mirando como su novio movía la mano en forma de despedida.

-¿Nos vamos?-Pregunto la rubia mientras sonreía al pelirosa, quien asintió con la cabeza.

Al llegar al gremio, el pelirosa anuncio a lo grande la enorme noticia, y enseguida se armo la fiesta, llena de alegría, diversión, alguna que otra pelea por parte de Natsu y Grey y como no alcohol.

* * *

_**Bueno aquí el final, siento haberme tardado tanto en publicarlo, pero no tenia tiempo ni para conectarme a mirarla pantalla. Se que no tengo escusa pero bueno aquí se encuentra la historia completamente terminada, he de admitir que al terminar de escribir la confesión de Lucy y Natsu me puse a llorar como borreguito.**_

_**Este Cap va dirigido a RosaDragnel y a GusMUFC7 y a la gente que quería un 2º cap.**_

_**Intentare actualizar la de "La bella y la bestia" ya que la quiero hacer un poco mas trágica y por que tengo ya un buen Summary.**_

_**¿Algún Review?...¿Perros enrabiados?...¿Dulces con forma de osito?...o…¿Sueños relacionados con el Prof. de ciudadanía (como odio a ese tipo -_-)?.**_

_**Bueno ley-de-leo se despide.**_

_**Bsts**_


End file.
